Of Storms and Flour Bombs
by RynJ
Summary: As a storm rages on outside, all Sam Winchester wants to do is get a bit of shut eye between all of the usual chaos. But with his brother in a pranking mood and a very unhappy angel on his tail because of it, Sam's nap is going to have to wait.


On the lists of things Sam Winchester wanted to do on a rainy Friday night, playing pseudo-body guard for his ridiculous brother was on the very, very bottom.

Not that he'd been given much choice in the matter. He'd been sleeping rather peacefully before he heard the motel door burst open and immediately turned around to find Dean standing dramatically in the doorway. It had really been like a clichéd scene out of a movie, with the elder Winchester soaking wet and leaning against the doorframe with just one hand, staring at Sam as the deluge of rain pounded the ground behind him.

"Saaaaaammy." Dean had gravely called out to him, conveniently with a clap of thunder and a brilliant flash of lightning following those words. His brother hadn't even stepped into the room and Sam was already sighing. A few moments later, the door had slammed shut and Dean was rushing around to the other side of Sam's bed, crouching behind it. "Oh Sammy, I really did it now."

"Did wha—"

"Shit, he'll be coming any second, just….hide me or something!"

With the back of his tee shirt caught in the damp grip of Dean's hands, Sam had realized that he wasn't going to get out of this one. Now he was still just trying to figure out what in the hell his brother had gotten himself into to be hiding like this. When Dean had first burst through the door, Sam had been worried but the moment his brother opened his mouth he'd known that there was no danger. He knew Dean enough to know that as soon as he broke out the dramatics, the issue wasn't serious.

"Dean, really, I was trying to sleep." Sam interjected, trying to pull away from his strangely cowering brother, "Can you just tell me what's going on? And where did Cas go?" The angel had been with them earlier that afternoon, and Sam had seen him and Dean wander off together before he made his way back to the motel room by himself.

"I don't know where he is right now, but he's definitely coming." Dean answered vaguely, glancing around Sam at the still closed door.

Sam was in the middle of a frustrated sigh when the motel door creaked open once again. The noise prompted the older Winchester to jump slightly and try to melt into the floor behind Sam's bed, still grasping the back of his little brother's shirt.

In the doorway was the unmistakable figure of Castiel, drenched trench coat and all. The illumination of the fluorescent lights on the ceiling bounced off of the rain water the angel was soaked in, giving almost all of him a light sheen.

And by all of him, that meant any part that wasn't covered in white powder.

"I've had enough of this Dean." Castiel snapped out, slamming the door closed behind him and fixing the elder Winchester with a glare even when Dean tried to hide further behind Sam. Multiple patches along Cas's coat were covered in white, and there was powder in his dark, mussed hair along with on his left cheek. Sam could tell that before the angel had moved out into the rain to find Dean, that white powder had been coating all of him.

"….He got you with the flour, huh?" Sam asked, shaking his head. "He used to do that to me when we were kids. Every time it rained and I didn't have an umbrella, he'd set up a sack of flour in the doorway so I got covered the moment I stepped inside." That was one of the more annoying of Dean's pranks, and the older Winchester seemed to find it hilarious.

"If you'd seen his face you wouldn't question why I did it." Dean piped up from behind him, snickering softly, "He just looked so…lost. Like a big, lost powdered doughnut."

"This was not funny!" Cas insisted, unbuttoning his trench coat and tossing it aside huffily. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'm tired of the pranks!"

"Yeah, well, welcome to my world." Sam replied, looking over his shoulder to send Dean a look. He couldn't help but feel a bit relieved, though, to hear that his brother was pranking again. With everything they'd been through, he hadn't seen Dean pull off a real prank in quite a long time. To see his older brother's humor back intact was nice, even if Castiel didn't seem to think so.

Dean full out laughed behind Sam, squirming out of his own wet jacket and kicking off his shoes. He apparently felt safe in his hiding spot, as if he really believed that Sam would protect him when whatever Cas did, Dean had it coming. "It was incredibly funny. Don't be such a bad sport, Cas."

From the way the angel's eyes flashed at those words, Sam could see that revenge was necessary. He pondered what to do at that moment, figuring that he should probably be on Cas's side on this one. Now what had he done when he was younger and Dean would prank him….

"Sam." Cas interrupted his thoughts and started to stalk across the room. "I need to have a word with Dean."

"No he doesn't!" Dean yelped, hiding further behind Sam. "Sammy, do something."

Oh, Sam would do something. Especially now that he remembered the way he'd get back at Dean for messing with him.

This particular technique hadn't worked until he was older and strong enough to pin Dean down, but once Sam could do that it became a very effective form of revenge.

But Sam decided that with an angel helping him, this would be even easier. So without another word, he twisted around and grabbed Dean's wrist and the back of his shirt, lifting him and pulling his squirming older brother onto the bed.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Dean asked, his eyes widening a bit at how easily Sam pulled him onto the bed. He still marveled at how strong his little brother was, even when he knew that Sam was just larger than him in general. "Let me go!"

Sam had proceeded to immediately pull Dean's arms above his head, hooking his legs around them to pin them where they were. "Hey Cas, I got him." The younger Winchester said far too cheerfully. "Come over here."

Castiel seemed confused as to where this was going, but he made his way over to the bed anyways, placing a knee on it to lean over Dean. "Do you have a revenge suggestion, Sam?" He asked, raising a dark brow.

The smile on Sam's lips widened into a grin, "Hell yes I do."

Sam could tell that Dean knew where this was going by the way the older man started to wriggle harder.

"Sam, Sammy no. Get off!" He yelped then glared at Castiel as the angel approached. "And you can just stay over there!"

"He's really ticklish on his ribs." Sam informed the powdered angel. "And his stomach, but his hips are what really get him."

"_Sam!"_ Dean was trying to twist away now, but to no avail as he felt fingers start to prod at his ribs. A rushed laugh escaped the older Winchester's lips, and he tried to double over unsuccessfully.

"Nononono Cahahahahas…!" Dean squirmed under the angel's touch as Castiel started prodding faster along his ribcage, obviously starting to have fun with this revenge. "Sam, let me gahahahahahaha…!"

"You kind of have this one coming, Dean." Sam hummed very unhelpfully. "Especially after that particular prank."

Cas seemed to concur, because he'd moved from just leaning over Dean to shifting a leg to his other side and straddling his hips as he started to wriggle his fingers into Dean's ribs. That coaxed a squeal out of Dean's lips as he tried to pull his arms down from Sam's grasp.

"I want an apology, Dean."

Dean immediately shook his head at that, but soon he was shaking his head in frustration as he realized he couldn't escape the fingers dancing across his ribs. He felt lucky that Cas didn't seem to be incredibly good at tickling, likely because he hadn't really done it before.

However, Dean's evil little brother certainly had.

"Pinch the sides of his stomach." Sam advised, grinning happily down at his squirming, laughing brother. Although he wasn't the one who needed revenge, it still was nice to see Dean getting what was coming to him for his pranks.

"Cas, dohohohohon't! A-ahahahahahaha…!" Dean was really hating Sam right now as Castiel took the advice happily, kneading the softer flesh at the sides of Dean's belly. The older Winchester tossed his head back as laughter streamed uncontrolled from his lips, his body writhing under both bodies atop him and his hands curling into fists.

"I didn't know Dean had such a weakness." Castiel mused as he watched Dean squirm around like a worm on a hook, especially when his wriggling fingers moved closer and closer to the hunter's belly button. "Will this really work?"

"Oh yeah." Sam assured with a chuckle, content with just watching the angel torment Dean for now. He was holding his brother's arms solidly, no easy feat considering how strong Dean was. "I used to do this when we messed with me when we were kids. Works like a charm." Dean used to do the same to him and was merciless, so Sam was seeing this as a bit of revenge for those times as well.

"Stahahahahahahap it!" Dean screeched, melting down into the bed in a useless effort to try and escape when Cas's fingertips found the area right around his navel. "C-cas…gonna get-EHEHEHEHEHE…!"

The sound that left Dean's lips when a tormenting finger dipped inside his belly button could only be classified as loud giggling. The hunter's hips squirmed from side to side and he tugged down on his arms and cursed his little brother in his head. He would have cursed Sam aloud, also, but he wasn't able to say anything else past the embarrassing laughter now being coaxed out of him.

And what Sam said next solidified in Dean's head that he was going to kill his little brother once he was free again.

"Remember what I said about his hips? Go for it."

Cas blinked up at the younger Winchester, tilting his head for a moment before nodding. He glanced down at Dean's red cheeks and wide, laughing smile and couldn't help but smile himself. He wanted his revenge, but he wanted to see Dean smile more too. So his fingers moved, the fingertips dragging lightly down the hunter's heaving sides and to the area right above his hips. Castiel lightly tickled around that area, not quite knowing what to expect.

"N-nahahahaHAHAHAHAahaha…!" Dean's mouth was wide open in loud laughter as the angel scribbled his fingers over the area above his hip bones, his voice raising another level when the tickling moved right over the bones. The hunter's head was tossed back as he thrashed against Sam's hold, trying to buck the angel off of his hips. "Cahahahahahahahahahas…!"

Sam was laughing along with him, figuring Dean should count himself lucky that he wasn't joining in right now. "This is what you get for that flour prank. I always hated that one," he remembered, shaking his head at memories of trying to wash white powder out of his hair for an hour. Looking up at the white peppering Castiel's dark hair, Sam figured he'd have to do the same eventually.

He was about to advise Cas to try digging into Dean's hips, but the angel was already one step ahead of him. When Castiel saw the strong reactions to his touch, he attempted gently squeezing around the bone, digging his thumbs into the area right above.

And honest to goodness shriek left Dean's lips.

"A-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….!" Dean tossed his head from side to side, his arms flailing uselessly in Sam's hold as his torso writhed and twisted. His laughter had a more desperate note to it as the angel tormented his most ticklish spot. But he was still stubborn, and he wouldn't be giving an apology so quickly.

"Apologize." Castiel demanded, but the hunter simply shook his head, the action differing enough from his head tossing for the angel to know that it was a defiant gesture.

"He's always like this." Sam chimed in, sighing down at his older brother, "Used to drive me crazy. But you just have to be persistent." He cracked his knuckles, shifting to hold Dean's arms down with his legs to free up his hands. "I'll help. And get a little revenge of my own."

He sounded far too happy saying that, and Dean growled up at his little brother through his laughter. But soon he wasn't doing much of anything but laughing and squealing as Sam's fingers found his horribly ticklish underarms. The younger hunter's fingers scribbled into the sensitive skin and pinched lightly along the muscles lining the outside.

Then Castiel was drilling his thumbs into his hipbones, and it was all too much. Dean went from loud laughter to silent, wheezing laughter, and he went from struggling to desperately trying to curl in on himself. Two of his most ticklish spots were being assaulted at once, and the red of his cheeks darkened as his mouth stayed in a loud, laughing smile.

"I think we broke him." Castiel said with a bit of a concerned look, which made Sam laugh even more.

"He'll be fine. Well, everything but his pride." He did signal both of them to come to a halt though, giving Dean a chance to recover and breathe.

Dean took that chance happily, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. He sent a green glare to both his best friend and his brother as he recovered. He was obviously not really any worse for the wear. "I….h-hate both of you…."

"I hate being covered in flour." Cas replied flatly.

"Me too." Sam chimed in. "You going to apologize?"

"…..No."

Castiel frowned at that, but when Sam just shrugged and smiled at him, the angel sighed and gave up. "I'm guessing you never got him to fully apologize when you were children."

"Nope." Sam admitted, moving off of Dean's arms and letting his older brother free. "But he always got the message. I wouldn't get pranked for at least a month after I did this." He grinned down at the older Winchester, who was still grumping over having his 'weakness' exploited. "Now, can I go to sleep? I was about to before the both of you broke in here and interrupted me."

The angel seemed to feel a bit badly about that, and he sent Sam an apologetic look. "Of course, Sam. We can be quiet." He looked down at Dean. "Right, Dean?"

"If I were Sam, I would sleep with one eye open." Dean replied as he lifted his body slowly off the bed and stretched. That tickling had taken a lot out of him, it seemed. "You too angelcakes," he informed Cas, pointing at him and giving him a determined look, "Because I'm gonna get both of you back."

Sam and Castiel both looked at Dean then looked at each other. They seemed to be on the same wavelength, and when they turned to the older Winchester again it was with devious eyes. Sam lifted his hands and wiggled his fingers suggestively.

And when Dean practically squeaked and sprinted away to lock himself in the bathroom, both angel and hunter figured they were safe from 'revenge' for now.


End file.
